


Flower Child

by quillquiver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explorer!Cas, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Nymph!Dean, Supernatural AU - Freeform, destiel au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 03:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quillquiver/pseuds/quillquiver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas almost laughed at the absurdity of it all. Leave it to him to imagine the perfect-looking, otherworldly creature with the sassy southern twang. “I’m insane,” Castiel murmured. “Almost a decade and I finally cracked.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower Child

**Author's Note:**

> Art for this fic can be found [here](http://quillquiver.tumblr.com/post/75614007931/nymph-dean-by-the-awesomely-talented-monkie-for).

“And you,” Castiel murmured with a bitter smile. “Are just another rock. Wonderful.”

With a sigh, the dark-haired man fell back on his ass, leaning against the trunk of a tree as he brought the inanimate object up to his eyes. Today needed to be a good day. I mean, you’d think that after a lifetime of people telling him he was insane, Cas would have learnt to simply brush it off, but the constant badgering coupled with the fact that, almost a decade later, he was still empty-handed, had started to take its toll.

Glaring at the stone, the young man threw it as far as he could with a grunt, not bothering to watch it sail through the air as he groaned, head hanging in defeated frustration.

But then he heard a yelp.

Eyes snapping upward, the blue-eyed man looked around before getting to his feet, walking towards the source of the sound. “Hello?”

“ _Shit._ ”

The curse was so soft Cas almost didn’t hear it, but he attempted to follow the sound, stepping over tree roots as he looked around, blue eyes sharp. “Hello?” he called again. “My sincerest apologies if I hit you, I-”

A twig snapped not too far off.

Biting his lip, Castiel took a shaky breath, fingers itching at his sides. He set his jaw and walked forward… Straight into the most beautiful little clearing he’d ever seen. Surrounded by trees, the area opened up to a small body of water, flowers and perfect grass growing along its edge. A small waterfall was its backdrop, and the water in the pool moved sluggishly, pushing out into a small creek on its left side.

Something moved.

Over one of the flower bushels, Cas could see a pair of bright green eyes. He frowned, moving forward only to have them disappear as he blinked. Shaking his head, the dark-haired man approached the bushel cautiously, long fingers brushing through the plant as he looked around, searching.

Though he left when it began to get dark, Castiel returned to the clearing every day for a week… But it wasn’t until the eighth day that something noteworthy happened.

Cas had been walking for hours when he finally gave up and backtracked to the small pool. After seven frustrating days of absolutely nothing, the young man was beginning to lose hope. He was sweaty, he was exhausted, and he was starting to smell.

Which was why he began to remove his clothes.

He dropped his backpack to the ground with an unceremonious ‘thump’, pulling off his t-shirt in one smooth movement before dropping his pants and boxers, kicking off his shoes and socks as well. When Castiel sunk into the cool water of the pond, the sound he made was almost unholy. Sighing, the dark-haired man ducked into the cool drink, rising up and pushing the hair form his forehead as he leaned up against a rock, eyeing the spot opposite him with a bitten lip. Pushing himself off the boulder, Cas once again made his way towards the opposite bank, looking at the area in which the green eyes had appeared with a perplexed frown.

Maybe he really was crazy.

“You know, people usually worship me before doing this.”

Castiel jump about five feet in the air, spinning around towards the waterfall as his hands moved underwater to hide his nakedness. He was breathing heavily, eyes wide as he saw movement from behind the fall, a figure moving into the light. It perched on a nearby boulder, one leg curled as the other dipped into the water.

All of a sudden, the entire pool smelled like the Earth after a thunderstorm.

The figure raised a brow, green eyes playful though something dangerous lurked behind them. “Well?” he asked, biting his lip as he eyed Castiel’s chest. “These things don’t come free, compadre. I gotta make a living here.”

Cas almost laughed at the absurdity of it all. Because leave it to him to imagine the perfect-looking, otherworldly creature with the sassy southern twang. Whooshing out a breath, the blue-eyed man looked heavenward, hands moving up to tangle in dark hair. He completely missed the way the creature’s eyes slipped down his naked form, eyes twinkling. “I’m insane,” Castiel murmured. “Almost a decade and I finally cracked.”

It felt strangely liberating to admit.

From his place on the boulder, the green-eyed man snorted, tucked leg bending as he rested his elbow on his, cheek pressed into his palm. His skin, though it had an almost gold tinge to it, also seemed to have very light undertones of blue. His fingers were long and graceful as they rested against his flesh, pinky barely grazing his full bottom lip as he grinned. He had perfect white teeth.

His features were surprisingly delicate in contrast to the broadness of his shoulders and well-muscled form, but Castiel couldn’t help but think there was something distinctly _pretty_ about him. His light, slightly tousled hair only added to his ethereal beauty, ivy crown hanging lopsidedly on his head. Cas could make out slightly pointed ears, and immediately looked to the creature’s feet, seeing nothing out of the ordinary but noticing the small flowers that bloomed _out of the water_ where his leg dipped into the pool. His eyes widened as the green-eyed man smirked, toeing a carnation toward him.

That’s when Cas noticed it.

A bruise, purple and angry, on the top of his foot. Immediately, Castiel waded toward the creature, reaching for the bruised appendage in a less-than-delicate manner as he brought the foot close to his face, inspecting the darkened flesh in a sort of terrified realization.

The rock. The rock that had hit someone.

It had hit _him._

“Oh my God,” he breathed, unceremoniously dropping the foot into the water. “Oh my _God_.”

The creature smirked, looking at him curiously. “Close, but no cigar. Name’s Dean.”

“ _Dean_ ,” Cas muttered. “Such a human name. What-” Castiel frowned before reaching into the water again, dragging up Dean’s foot to inspect it shamelessly. The creature yelped, pulling the appendage from Cas’ grasp as he looked at the human, eyes narrowed and suddenly guarded. He looked… frightening. Castiel stepped forward. “I apologize. Please, I didn’t mean…” The dark-haired man trailed off, looking at the creature with newfound awe.

Because if Dean was impressive from far away, he was a veritable god up close.

Cas could clearly see that the blue tinge he had observed was actually due to gorgeous swirling and flowing patterns on the being’s skin; light blue and delicate as they curled around his chest and arms and face, dipping at his thighs. Freckles, of all things, were smattered haphazardly over his flesh, and his eyes…

From up close, Castiel could see that what had simply looked solid green from far away was actually a plethora of different shades of the colour, gold flecks strewn among the olive and emerald of them.

Dean, meanwhile, regarded Cas cautiously, moving away ever so slightly as the dark-haired man reached out, stopping the moment he realized what he was doing. “I caused you harm,” Castiel said softly. “I am _so sorry._ ”

Dean grunted in response, the sound altogether too musical to be considered anywhere close to human. But he didn’t look away. In fact, it was Castiel that first broke eye contact, face lighting up as he scrambled out of the water, naked as the day he was born. He muttered to himself as he rooted through his backpack, barely noticing Dean’s curious expression as the creature leaned forward, trying to see what Cas was doing.

With a triumphant ‘ha!’, Castiel pulled two books from his bag; one small and leather-bound, and the other relatively large. He flipped through pages of the former quickly before settling on one, long fingers opening the latter in breathless concentration. Finally, he found what he was looking for and turned, vision freezing before they reached the boulder.

Dean was standing beside him.

He was tall, and it was only when Cas observed that his head was roughly at the being’s mid-thigh that he truly realized they were both nude. Skin flushing hotly, Castiel re-adjusted the books on his lap so they covered his groin. Dean barely noticed. He was much too busy looking at the books. “What’s that?” he asked, nodding to the small blank one.

“It’s my journal,” Cas replied. “It’s where I-”

“Is that me?”

Castiel looked down to the covered pages, a pair of green eyes staring back. Looking at the drawing now, the dark-haired man felt embarrassed to have even tried capturing such beauty. “It’s supposed to be.”

“Oh.” The word was soft, a gentle smile on Dean’s face as he settled down beside Cas, fingers brushing the page reverently. Castiel was awed. “And this one?” Dean asked, touching the other book.

“It’s a sort of bestiary,” Cas murmured. “If I’m not mistaken, this is also you.”

The dark-haired man rested his hand against the right page, index finger underlining the word ‘ _Nymph_ ’. Dean’s palm descended to rest on top of Castiel’s. His skin was pleasantly cool, though an impossible warmth spread across Cas’ skin where their flesh met. “You… bear a remarkable resemblance to Puck,” the human said. “At least, what I had always imagined Puck looking like.”

“What, that asshole?” Dean scoffed, turning to look at Castiel directly. “I’m ten times hotter. Really. No comparison.”

“You are very beautiful,” Cas agreed.

Surprisingly, a light flush crept up Dean’s chest at the words, the nymph preening from the praise. He leaned back over the books in the human’s lap. “So, this is what you do? Look for things like me?”

“Yes,” Castiel replied. “But until now, I’ve never found one.”

“No shit, Sherlock,” Dean smirked. “You stomp around here like you’re trying to split the continents.”

Castiel frowned. “I believed I was being quiet.”

“To a human, maybe,” Dean shrugged, reaching for the black notebook. Cas watched him take it. “To everything else? You walk too loud, you smell too loud… hell, you even breathe too loud. You’re just _too loud_.”

Cas’ frowned deepened. He hesitantly sniffed under his arms, to which Dean rolled his eyes. “Not now, numb nuts. The water fixed it. Now, you just smell like… you.” Casually, the nymph leaned forward, cold nose trailing along the column of Castiel’s neck as he took a deep breath. “It’s good, though.”

Cas suppressed a shiver, something that Dean didn’t notice as he reached for Castiel’s sweaty clothing. He pressed his face into the material, pursing his lips before leaning over to smell Cas again. “You put things on your body that don’t belong there,” the nymph accused. “It’s too much.”

Castiel thought of his laundry detergent; the smell of his sheets, and clothes, and his deodorant. His shampoo and soap and toothpaste. His shaving cream. “You can smell everything?” the young man asked, amazed.

“Maybe,” Dean murmured, opening up the t-shirt in his hands. “I don’t know.” He wrestled on the piece of material, the fabric stretching taut across his chest as he frowned, rolling his shoulders with a grimace. “This clothes thing _sucks_.”

“That… It doesn’t fit you properly,” Castiel murmured, face flushing further when Dean held up his boxer briefs. The nymph sniffed them as well, coming away with a filthy smirk. “ _These_ smell like you,” he declared, slipping them over his legs. Again, the material stretched as it travelled over toned muscle. Castiel stared, unable to look away as Dean adjusted himself. The nymph then threw Cas a coquettish look, leaning back on his palms as he looked down at his covered body, pursing his lips. “It’s uncomfortable.”

“You adapt,” Castiel said, voice cracking on the last word.

This was _not_ lost on Dean, and he grinned impishly, pushing the other book off Castiel’s thigh as he swung a leg over, settling comfortably on his lap. “But why would you _want_ to?” the nymph’s breath smelled like rainwater and felt like cool relief on a hot day. Cas visibly gulped.

“Nervous?” Dean asked innocently, fingers tracing patterns on Castiel’s bare shoulders.

“N-No. No,” Cas said sternly, fingers trembling as he fisted the grass beneath his fingers, trying his absolute best to think of anything, _everything_ but the way his nerves were on fire and his heart was pounding in his chest. It took a moment for the dark-haired man to realize that the once clear area they’d been sitting in was now full of different flowers. It was beautiful.

Fingers easing up on the grass, Cas reached out, a handful of forget-me-nots growing out of the ground to meet his fingertips. He felt Dean’s eyes on him as he gently stroked blue flower petals, the nymph gently bringing his attention forward with a knuckle under his chin. Their eyes locked once more. “What’s your name, Sweetheart?” Dean asked, shifting in a way that accidentally on purpose caught Cas’ breath in his throat.

“Castiel,” he said breathlessly.

“Castiel,” Dean tried, rolling the letters around on his tongue. “ _Cas_. Suits you.” To punctuate his sentence, the nymph shifted again, the movement almost painfully casual. Castiel’s hands crushed the flowers near his palms, slamming his fists onto the earth as he tried, in vain, to steady himself. “You can touch me, Cas,” Dean said softly. “I mean, isn't that what you keep coming here for? To see me?”

Cas’ cheeks flamed red. “Well, I- yes, but-”

“You're an explorer,” the nymph said matter-of-factly. “So, _explore_.”

Castiel exhaled shakily, though his gaze didn’t falter. Slowly, he brought a hand up to Dean’s lopsided crown, fingertips brushing its leaves. Incredibly, each ivy leaf seemed to respond to his touch, moving out to greet the warmth of his hand.

Cas’ hand fell lower then, immersing his fingers in light hair. The nymph sighed, eyes slipping shut as he leaned into Castiel’s touch, exposing the column of his neck. Before he could think himself out of it, the blue-eyed man inhaled at Dean’s neck, aromas of dirt and grass and something _pure_ and _intuitive_ filling his nose. “I smell like you,” Dean said softly, his own hands tracing at Cas’ waist.

Castiel bit his lip in response to this knowledge, one palm slipping under his shirt to rest on Dean’s stomach while the other gripped the nymph’s deltoid. He began to slide his first hand upward, dragging fabric up the Dean’s chest. Abruptly, Cas stopped right above his heart, eyes wide as he felt the rapid beats beneath his fingers. Hadn’t he read that somewhere? Something about the impishness of nymphs and their playful sexual natures… but nothing about falling prey to sensation in the same way as a human.

In all honesty, Dean looked just as taken aback.  

But then the nymph relaxed, smiling easily despite the sudden underlying nervousness in his stare. He reached up, plucking the crown from his head only to place it perfectly atop Castiel’s with a bashful grin, cheeks a light pink as he nudged his nose against the human’s, eyes slipping shut.

Cas’ breath hitched, and in an act of unparalleled boldness and courage, the young man leaned forward, pressing a soft, chaste kiss to Dean’s lips. He pulled away hesitant and embarrassed. Dean smiled brilliantly in response, even graceful in his awkwardness as he moved to cover Castiel mouth with his own in much the same manner, thumbs brushing Cas’ jawline as the blue-eyed man held Dean’s elbows fast, gripping them more tightly as their kisses deepened. “Mmm,” the nymph sighed, hands splaying on Castiel’s back. “You’re so warm.”

Cas nodded in agreement; he was ridiculously over-heated compared to his ethereal counterpart… Though, as before, Dean’s cool skin somehow managed to send warmth shooting through his being wherever they touched.

Which, at this point, was practically everywhere.

Cas whimpered when Dean licked into his mouth, the human’s hand moving to simultaneously tug at the nymph’s shirt and boxer briefs. Dean smirked, pulling away to divest himself of both in unearthly elegant movements before making to straddle his dark-haired mortal again, only to be stopped by the slight pressure of Castiel’s palm against his chest.

Dean watched as Cas rose to his knees, one hand curling into the hair at his nape while the young man climbed onto his lap, leaning down to press their mouths together. Castiel lowered Dean to the ground, caught up in sensation as they touched and tasted and rutted, the clearing a musical mess of gasps and sighs and moans.

Around them, a veritable garden bloomed.

**Author's Note:**

> I am absolute crap at art, but if anyone wanted to draw Nymph!Dean for me, I would forever be in your debt and write you all the fanfic ever and seriously do anything you want. For real. (Not joking: I can sing you a thing, or write you a thing, or you can take me to awkward family functions when you need a date. I will even give you a backrub or something.)
> 
> ** Puck is a mischievous nature sprite or faerie.


End file.
